villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Drago
Drago is the son of the demon sorcerer, Shendu, and is the main antagonist of the final season of the animated television series, Jackie Chan Adventures. Arrogant and crass, Drago is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Assassinating the Assassin The deadly Tiburon attacks Drago when the sorcerer is unprepared. Drago, however, responds to the threat quickly, knocking his would-be assassin out cold. Tiburon recovers quickly, summoning some shark-hybrids to help him along with a flying sea serpent mount. He then stuns Drago with a blast from his false trident. Drago survives and uses the debris from one of Tiburon's missed shots to make a flaming staff. Tiburon extinguishes this staff, but the exertion of so much magic causes his mount to plummet into the sea. Drago laughs as his enemy falls to his doom. Mercenaries, Anyone? Drago fears the rise of his father, Shendu, and asks Shego to acquire one of the twelve Talismans so his father's agents, the Dark Hand, might not get ahold of it. Shego complies for a hefty sum but loses the Talisman to Dark Hand agent Hak Foo. Drago then hires the Pack to assassinate Shendu, though he requires that they steal some blueprints from Cobra Commander. Fortunately for Drago, they succeed. Drago then upgrades the Pack into forms more suitable for killing a demon sorcerer. Dropped in Hell Drago is frustrated to discover that the Pack fails in its task. However, his father's old enemy, the Dark Dragon, invites the young sorcerer to his lair. He enhances the demon's power, hoping he will be able to destroy Shendu. But before Drago can even reach Shendu, Queen La intercepts him and tries to kill him. Drago emits a powerful sonic blast and knocks her flat. He then proceeds to vaporize two of her leopard-men henchmen. La quickly gets up and strikes Drago down with a thrown shield. When she tries to pummel him with magical energy blasts, Drago uses his newly developed wings to protect himself. As Drago advances upon his prey, Shendu appears out of nowhere. The distraction gives La enough time to open a portal to Hell. As Drago falls to his doom, he begs his father for help. Shendu coldly tells his son to remember his place and leaves him to fall into the abyss. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Shendu and Valmont's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Queen Narissa Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Shendu Alliance from Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Villains war Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:The Four Eastern Demons Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tounament Category:Non-Disney Villains Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Sorcerer Pulling His Own Weight Drago is an apprentice of the Four Eastern Demons. On one mission, he encounters the warrior, Tubbimura. The two face off, with Tubbimura knocking Drago through a window with a magic sword. The ninja then tries to beat Drago using a magic gauntlet, but Drago absorbs the blow. Tubbimura thus turns back to his sword, again knocking Drago aside. As Tubbimura prepares for the finishing blow, Drago recovers and knocks his foe off a cliff. Double TeamCategory:Warlock Aku sends Drago and Chase Young to eliminate a member of the sorcerer's society. The two head after the Wicked Witch of the West, but they end up facing her two lieutenants, Gloom and Truckle. Drago fells several of Truckle's flying monkeys and then uses his fiery breath to keep Gloom at bay. He then uses his fire breath to take down many other soldiers of the Wicked Witch. Mostly as a result of Drago's fighting, Chase and Drago emerge victorious. Return to Form After Unalaq releases the Four Eastern Demons, Drago is sent to bring Chase Young back into the fold, as the young apprentice has joined forces with the Fire Nation and Egypt. He breaks into the Egyptian perimeter, destroying some of the soldiers of two Egyptian enforcers, Grune and Slithe. With Chase Young and his new ally, the Combustion Man, taking down Grune, Drago heads after Slithe. Slithe gets in the first hit, blasting Drago with his axe rifle. Slithe then kicks Drago squarely in the face. Just as Slithe is about to cut Drago in half, the Combustion Man brings up a small explosion, distracting the lizard. Drago then leaps up and punches Slithe clean in the face. When Chase Young utterly defeats Grune, Slithe flees, giving victory to the apprentices. Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Archmage Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Presumed deceased characters